


And the Morning

by someonestolemyshoes



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AU, Gen, Language, Porn Without Plot, implied levi/erwin - Freeform, implied levi/erwin/hange, levihan smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-21
Updated: 2015-04-21
Packaged: 2018-03-25 01:18:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3791224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/someonestolemyshoes/pseuds/someonestolemyshoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The morning came with a headache. A headache, and a pale, calloused hand resting on her hip." </p>
<p>A lazy morning encounter for Levi and Hange, with a little Erwin on the side.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And the Morning

**Author's Note:**

> That time I tried to write smut for daisybrien's birthday. Fond memories.

The music was loud, the lights were low, and the people were sweaty.

Hange knocked back another shot. She was buzzing from the alcohol, eyes hooded and heavy and the club pulsating pleasantly around her, and she tilted her head back to drink in the atmosphere. Hands gripped around her hips and Hange looked around to see a man with narrow, grey eyes and a crop of mussed black hair pressed up behind her. His fingers curled into her hair and twisted her head further, pulling her in for a long, hard kiss. A boy - barely legal, wearing light-up glasses and drinking a cocktail straight from a pitcher - whooped and pounded a fist into the air. 

A hand tightened at her hip and the man leaned in to shout in Hange’s ear, but the bass was pounding too heavily and Hange could hear nothing else. She shrugged, smiled, and pulled her friend further into the throng of dancers.

And so the night went.

The morning came with a headache.

A headache, and a pale, calloused hand resting on her hip.

She smiled into her pillow and arched her back as she stretched. In the drawer of her bedside cabinet Hange found a packet of ibuprofen; she swallowed two dry and flopped back onto the mattress. The fingers dug deeper into her hip and pulled her back against a hard, naked body.

“Morning,” a voice mumbled in Hange’s ear. She grinned and rolled onto her stomach, bracing herself on her elbows, and she pecked a kiss to her companions’ lips. The bedclothes slipped down her back and pooled around her bare waist. 

“How’d we end up here  _again,_ Levi?” Hange muttered, chuckling. Levi shrugged and pressed a kiss to her shoulder.

“Fucked if I know. We had company for a while, though.”

“Erwin, probably.” Hange yawned, and glanced at her alarm clock. Levi raised his head and eyed the uncapped K-Y bottle beside the bed, and flexed his hips with a hiss. 

“Definitely Erwin,” he grumbled. Hange laughed again, a little harder this time, and teased her mouth over a deep, purpling mark on Levi’s collarbone. 

“This one wasn’t me,” she said, and Levi grunted, splaying a hand between her shoulder blades. She trailed her lips up his neck to a second mark, smaller and redder, on the soft, supple skin below his ear. She grazed her teeth across it and over the corner of his jaw and he scraped his nails against her spine. “ _This_  one was, I think.” 

“How many marks have you two left?” Levi grumbled, and Hange smiled, kissing his cheek and pulling away. 

“Enough,” she said, “we wouldn’t do it if you didn’t make  _noises_  like- _oh_.” 

Levi had slid his hand down her back and over the swell of her backside while she spoke, and his fingers were tracing lines over the backs of her thighs, each sweep trailing further and further inwards. Hange let her forehead drop to his shoulder and sighed. 

“You think Erwin went home?” Levi asked, and Hange rolled her hips back into his feather-light touches. 

“Saturday, right?” Levi hummed his yes. “Gym, probably.” Levi pinched the skin on the inside of Hange’s thigh and she yelped, then relaxed against his soothing strokes. 

“Is it rude to go on without him?” 

Levi curled his wrist and pressed his fingers further between her thighs, and Hange nipped her teeth against his shoulder to muffle her groan. 

“Since when did you care about being polite?” She breathed. 

“Good point.” Levi tapped her hip with his spare hand and she arched her pelvis up off the bed, enough that Levi could wedge his arm beneath her. She hummed, high and shaky, when his fingers found the spot they were searching for. 

Hange shifted her weight onto one elbow and braced the palm of her free hand against Levi’s hip and he twitched, spat out a quiet  _fuck_ , and jerked himself away from her. There were deep, fingerprint bruises forming over the peaking bone and Hange traced them lightly. 

“He didn’t hold back, huh?”

“Doesn’t fucking look like it,” Levi growled, and Hange bit out a laugh that twisted into a mewl when Levi pinched at her again, this time with his other hand. She breathed out hard against his shoulder, his name falling thick and hoarse and heavy from her tongue. 

Levi knocked at her temple with his, hard enough to tip her head back, and slammed his mouth to hers, teeth clacking, a moan slithering up from his throat. She tasted like vodka and smoke and salt and Levi pulled his hands away, gripping her at the waist and rolling them until she was on her back beneath him. 

“Oh come  _on_ ,” she griped, the nails of one hand scratching the cropped hair at the nape of his neck, “I was doing just fine the way we were and-.” 

He caught her in another bruising kiss and murmured  _stop fucking talking_  against the tip of her tongue and he felt her grin wide. She hiked one leg up beside his hip as Levi nipped his teeth along her jaw, down her neck, between the swell of her breasts and lower still. 

“As you wish,” she panted, eyes closed and smiling when Levi settled himself between her thighs and bit wet, open-mouthed kisses across them, hooking her knees over his shoulders as he did. 

**

Hange arched her back, supine against the mattress, the sweat-slicked skin at her chest sticking to Levi’s as he drove his hips into her again and her body jerked a little further up the mattress. Levi curled one arm behind her back and under her shoulder, his fingers gripping the knot of muscle at the crook of her neck. 

He rocked forward again and Hange dug the nails of one hand into the skin of his back while the other found his wrist, where he had his palm braced against the mattress, and she wrapped her fingers around it. She hummed out a muffled  _mmph_  into the skin of his cheek and wrapped one leg further around his waist. 

“I can’t…” Hange breathed out, and Levi pulled his face back and kissed her hard, just for a moment, grinding his hips in a circle. Hange sucked in a breath between her teeth. “ _Fuck,_ Levi, I can’t.” 

“One more,” he grunted, breath tickling at her lips, but he slowed and pulled back far enough to look her in the eye. She glanced up at him, breathless and panting, from beneath hooded lids and Levi dropped his forehead to hers. “We can stop if you want.” 

Hange licked her lips and blinked up at him, then kissed him and rolled her hips tighter into his. Levi bit out a low groan and Hange smiled, nipped playfully at his upper lip. 

He stilled them both and kissed her slowly. 

“Love you,” Hange breathed out, and Levi widened his eyes, the sharp angles of his cheeks tinting pink as he mumbled  _love you, too_. 

And then he rutted his hips against hers in short, sharp bursts that pressed at all the places she needed him to press and she hissed and moaned, head tilting back into the pillow as her whole body tightened. Levi buried his face into the crook of her neck and fumbled the hand on the mattress until he had his fingers linked roughly through hers. He tensed, and shuddered, and groaned out against her shoulder. 

Levi rolled to one side - Hange’s hand still held tightly in his own - and stretched himself out of the mattress. Hange curled into his side and kissed at the fresh crescent marks on his shoulder. Levi rubbed his lips across her forehead. 

“Your face is sweaty,” he grumbled, nudging her with his elbow. Hange barked out a laugh and wrapped an arm over his torso, squeezing him to her. 

“Your everything is sweaty,” she said. Levi rolled his eyes and pressed his cheek to the mussed hair at the top of her head. Hange hummed. “Three cheers for lazy morning sex.” 

“Hip hip,” a voice called from the door, and Hange and Levi raised their heads to see Erwin shoulder leaning the frame. Hange smiled a little guiltily. 

“We’d have waited for you to come back, but…” 

“You lost the right to fucking _touch_  me after the bruises you left.” Levi scowled and Erwin grinned. “You think I’m joking, eyebrows? Look at this.” 

Levi flung the covers back and Erwin eyed the fingertip marks spattering over his hips, rubbing a hand over his mouth to hide his smile. Hange pressed her mouth against Levi’s shoulder to muffle her own laughter. She smoothed her hand over the bruises. 

“You had  _fun_ ,” she said, and Levi grunted. 

“No hard feelings,” said Erwin, still grinning, “I only came back for my wallet, anyway.” 

Erwin knelt beside the bed and fished the item from it’s place by the cabinet, then turned for the door with a wave over one shoulder. As he reached the threshold, though, he paused and turned, a single finger raised in the air. 

“One more thing,” he said. “Nanaba says she’s ‘happy you’re getting some, but could you  _please_  keep the noise down?’” 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I’m eternally sorry for this monstrosity but here you go There’s a reason I’ve only written smut once before and it’s because I literally fuckin’ suck at it but I hope you somehow manage to enjoy this disaster zone god bless.


End file.
